Sakura's Wacky Stunt
by SasuSakuAddiction01
Summary: This is what happens when Sakura misunderstood the relationship between Sasuke and Karin, got drunk, done some silly actions and punched Sasuke's perfect nose. "Uchiha Sasuke, you're sooo dead, SHANNAROOO!" Slight SasuSaku


Hello minna-san! Long time no see! Naruto series had ended! T^T No worries 'cause SasuSaku had become canon, and the shipping wars are over! Bless you, Masashi Kishimoto-san! I'm so happy that I literally cried. :') Anyways, here is a one-shot about our darling Sakura-chan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-san does.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," A female pink-haired sat down on a stool beside the table in her kitchen drinking sake. Haruno Sakura was not fond of drinking alcohol like a certain mentor or god-mother of hers and when she was depressed or stressed, she drinks. There, you can guess the reason since she saw her crush or love, Uchiha Sasuke talking with some pretty spectacled woman with red hair, she knew that woman as Uzumaki Karin, cousin of one of her childhood friends, Uzumaki Naruto.<p>

Uchiha Sasuke was a young man, who was a childhood friend and neighbor, and he was close to her since childhood up to adulthood, not to mention she had romantic feelings for him since she was 12.

The pinkette also couldn't blame herself, since her raven-haired friend was _very _attractive; drawing the attention of every girl nearby when he walked passes them. Heck, his entire family was blessed with good genes, his kind mother, and his older brother who was breathtakingly gorgeous, even his grumpy father that scares the pinkette a lot.

_They seemed to very close with each other, probably more than just friends._ She saw talking to each other with smiles on their faces and her heart broke when she saw them, joking with each other like they're a couple.

Sakura drowned her fifteenth cup of sake and set the small porcelain cup down with a sigh escaping her lips, "more," she mumbled softly to her own, and poured herself another round. She didn't hear the shuffling of feet coming to the kitchen, "Forehead? What are you doing up so late?" A voice asked her with confusion and curiosity. The green-eyed female glanced up, only to see her best friend Yamanaka Ino, who was raising an eyebrow at her.

"Pig, I should to be the one who was asking the questions. Why are you doing here, it's," she looked at the clock for a moment, "it's 12:15 p.m., you should go and get some more rest." The blonde shrugged and took a glass from the cupboard and filled a glass of water for herself.

"Tenten was snoring so loudly, I can't sleep." Sakura giggled at her friend babbling about the brunette woman who was also her friend. "That's our Tenten alright."

"Yeah." Ino smirked and "Oyasumi, forhead, oh and don't drink too much. You'll get one hell of a hangover." The blonde female warned her friend before going back to bed. Sakura smiled at her best-friend, "Fine, okay then." That's what she loves about Ino, always caring to people around her. _I'm lucky to have a sister figure like her, so caring..._

Then, she downed one more cup with a single 'gulp'.

* * *

><p>In the morning, she woke up, had a hangover and felt her head aches a bit...okay not a bit, but a lot. <em>Damn, I should've listened to Gaara.<em> She got up and went downstairs to get a glass of water, _but first, water. My mouth is dry like a desert. _The blonde glanced at the clock before going out of the room; it read 8:30 a.m.

She went downstairs for her precious glass of water, and she saw her other friend, Hyuuga Hinata grabbing her jacket to go to work, just before the green-eyed female went into the kitchen. "Ohayo, Hina-chan, you going to work now?" The pearly-eyed female heard the pinkette's question and replied back rather flustered.

"Ah! S-Sakura-chan, y-you're awake! Y-Yes, I have a date with Naruto-kun this evening, so I had to tell my boss to let me leave early. S-So s-see you later!" Hinata ran out of the room quickly. Sakura was very confused with her friend's actions, "Well, that's odd."

The pink-haired woman poured a glass of water, _Where's Ino by the way? I haven't seen her since last night_

Just as she was wondering about Ino, she saw a letter on the table "Huh? What's this?" She picked the letter and looked at the person addressed to. "It's from Ino." She unfolded the paper and read it.

_Forehead,_

_ Just in case if you're wondering where I am, I went to work early today. Last night, I told you, don't drink too much! Don't' worry about breakfast though, Hinata cooked it and placed it in the refrigerator, you can heat it again. By the way did you know that you had a pretty amazing stunt last night? If you don't remember, then it's okay. It's better if you don't. If you want to know, I'd taken a video of it, Naruto and Kiba is going to have a laugh seeing this. See ya forehead!_

_ Ino the beautiful blonde_

* * *

><p>Sakura rolled her eyes at the nickname that her best-friend gave to herself, "Beautiful blonde, yeah right. What is the stunt that she's implying to anyway?"<p>

Jjust in that time, Tenten ran down the stairs. "Shoot, shoot! I'm going to be late for practice! Guy sensei's going to let run a hundred laps if I'm late!"

Sakura poked her head out of the room, "Ohayo Tenten-chan! Are you going to practice now?"

Tenten immediately grabbed an apple from the fruit basket that is on the kitchen counter, and replied back.

"Yeah, I'm going! See ya!" Sakura quickly called out her name, "Wait, Tenten, do you know about this 'stunt' that I did last night? Ino told me that, and I don't remember anything."

Tenten eyes suddenly glittered with amusement but, she backed away to the door, and snickered, "Sorry Sak, I can't tell you. Bye!"

The brown-eyed female grabbed her back-pack and went out of the door. Now, the pinkette was confused, " Oi, Tenten, why can't you tell me?!" The said brunette was already out of the door and didn't hear Sakura question.

"Oh well," she shrugged and drank a glass of water, and when she came out of the kitchen, a spark of her memory from last night occurred in her mind. _Oh shit_ Her only thought was those two words before she ran to her living room. There, she got her first answer of this 'stunt' that Ino mentioned.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Sakura grabbed her sake bottle and walked to the living room, more like wobbled to the living room. She sat down on the loveseat sofa, and set her sake bottle down on the coffee table. She sat there for a few minutes before she grabbed the bottle again and turned it upside down, "It's gone?! -hic- how fast. Oh, well -hic- I better make use -hic- of this thingy!" The pink-haired woman smiled and sat down on the carpet before singing some off-tune song lyrics that she poorly created by herself, with bringing the bottle close to her lips and using it as a microphone._

_"Love is a –hic- ba-yooooouu-tiful pain," she started to drawled out_

_"It feeeels sooo -hic- good, when you're –hic- happy but,!" _

_Sakura lied down on the carpet with her foot up high in the air and sang the last word on a very high note._

_"When you're hurt by -hic- it, you feel very –hic- very miserable."_

_Sakura got up and stumbled, dropped the bottle on the sofa and went upstairs went her hands up in the air. She sang the last lines with all of her voice._

_"This -hic- sucks!" She giggled the last part like an idiot._

_"Oh well, I better-hic-call the stupid ice-cube again! hehee-hic-" The pinkette said to herself before stumbling above the stairs._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"Oh no," She cursed softly and feared for another thing that she might do, so she raced upstairs and to her room and grabbed her phone. She looked into the call-logs and like her nightmare came real, there were a lot of calls that she dialed to a certain Uchiha.<p>

She stared at the number of missed calls with wide eyes; the number '19' was shown on the screen saying how many times she tried to call Sasuke. She stared frightfully at the bed and another flashback of herself last night went into her mind again.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Sakura sat down on her bed and glared at the poor phone while yelling and cursing a certain raven-haired pretty boy. _

_"Why?! Why?! Why won't you pick up your damn phone, pick up your phone you retard?! You're the one who gave me your frickin' phone number, and you said that I could phone you anytime! You dumbass! " _

_She tossed the phone down and buried her head among the pillows. Several seconds later, she laughed or cackled idiotically and grabbed the phone; her teal eyes were wide like a maniac's, she yelled crazily while rocking her head from side to side, "You think I'll give up?! I'll try again! I will call you non-stop until you pick the god-damn phone!" she said the last part in a sin-song voice._

_Sakura looked like a ghost with her messy pink hair that looks like a bush and her black-rimmed eyes from her mascara, along with her bloodshot eyes, the look would be even better if she wore the long white robe._

_She dialed Sasuke's number and brought the phone to her ear, and then she roared hysterically._

_"Uchiha Sasuke, pick up the phone! Or else, you going to suffer the wrath of Haruno Sakura, Shannaro!" The line went dead again signaling that Sasuke didn't pick up his phone._

_She tried again but this time, she shouted on top of her lungs, "Uchiha Sasuke!", while making grabby hands in the air._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Sakura shuddered and cornered herself between the dresser and the wall; she realized another thing, messages. She tapped the 'Viber' icon on her phone and then clicked the Uchiha male's number. The pinkette gasped and covered her mouth with her hand while her green eyes widened at the amount of messages she sent, she scrolled the pages down and read them, and what was worse? He already read them.<p>

"_You're a selfish, cruel bastard!"_

_"I never wanted to see you again!"_

_"You should take out that five-foot pole from your ass!"_

_"When you die, I hope that you rot in the deepest pits of hell, you asshole!"_

_"You're so ignorant!" _

_-A sticker of a panda crying over a broken telephone-_

_"I'm sorry; I hope I didn't make you mad."_

_"Can we be friends again?"_

_"I'll be a good girl."_

_"I'm sorry too when I shattered your vase."_

_"Ooh, let's go and buy some groceries together tomorrow, and buy the vase too!"_

_-A sticker of a brown puppy with sparkly eyes holding a heart out-_

_"I want be on a date with you and have babies with you! ^3^"_

* * *

><p>Sakura felt her eye twitched at the last message, <em>what the hell was that?! Ugh, my reputation is ruined!<em> She balled her fists on her head while gripping at her hair at the same time, and her hair. She screamed on top of her lungs from frustration and disbelief, "Fuck!"

The rosette got up and stomped to her bathroom while mumbling things about herself, stupidity and the death of the certain Uchiha, when she got into the bathroom, she tied her hair into a bun, picked up her toothbrush, applied from toothpaste and began to scrub her teeth while looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She gasped and backed away when another piece came into her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Waaaa!" Sakura cried out loud with tears in her eyes while banging a door to another apartment that was beside her own and she was holding on a pair of red stilettos in her hands. _

_The door opened revealing an attractive young man with spiky black hair and black eyes. He scratched the back of his head and his dark eyes glinting with annoyance._

_"Hn, what do you want, you woman?" Sasuke glared at the pink-haired female and he's obviously annoyed since he was disturbed from his sleep, but the woman paid no attention had brought the shoes up to his face, "The heels." Sakura squeaked with her voice trembling, while her fingers traced the fans. _

_She spoke again with that squeaky voice, "Don't you remember this? You bought them for me! My treasured shoes, my lovely shoes" The green-eyed female took a deep breath and cried, "The heels that you said it was for me! The ones that you bought for me on my birthday!" Her voice turned hard and angry then, she pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, "and you lied to me! You said that I was your only one, the only one in your heart!"_

_Now, Sakura's voice turned quiet again, "You can have them you know?" she sniffed and wailed again, "You can have the god-damn heels if you want! Shannaro!" The pinkette grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar and punched the handsome Uchiha's cheek._

"_What the fuck!?" Sasuke clutched his bruised cheek, "What the hell is that for you damn annoying woman?"_

_Sakura pointed her finger at him, and this time, her expression changed into one of sadness and regret. "S-Sasuke-kun. "she sniffed and wiped her tears._

"_Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry! Wahhh! I didn't mean to punch you. I'm so sorry!" The green-eyed woman grabbed the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt and sat down on the floor crying and wailing like a baby while apologizing over and over again._

_On the background, Sasuke sweat-dropped and raised an eyebrow in question, "Hn, she's definitely out of control." He turned his head back and glanced at the clock in the living room of his house, "Damn, it's 1:30 p.m. oh well, I better get some sleep, and the annoying woman will leave after anyways." The raven-haired Uchiha entered his apartment again and closed the door this time._

_"No! Don't leave me! Sasuke-kun, I love you!" Sakura cried out while sitting on the floor. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Sakura's green eyes were wide from shock with her mouth gape open and she didn't blink, as the sentence echoed inside her head.<p>

_I love you! I love you! I love you!_

She wobbled to the glass pane wall, and banged her head against the wall creating a 'thump' 'thump' sound. Several minutes later, her banging against the wall stopped and snapped out from the daze. Her eyes narrowed and screamed on top of her lungs.

"Haruno Sakura, where's your fucking _dignity_?!"

She spit out the almost-nonexistent toothpaste in her mouth and stomped to her living room, took a deep breath and screamed again.

"Yamanaka _Ino_! You're going to pay for not telling me this! I swear if you're going to come back here, I'm going to rip your pretty blonde hair that you love so much and turn you into a bald headed girl, _you porky pig_!"

Sakura paused and panted, after that, she shouted on top of her lungs again, this time, cursing a certain Uchiha.

"Sasuke! This is all your _fucking fault_ you _little shit_! I swear I'm going to _gorge your eyes out_, castrate you so you won't have any babies and rip out your tongue _and_ stuff it back into your mouth, you _bastard_, _Shannaro_!"

* * *

><p>At the Uchiha's apartment, he could hear every word loud and clear despite the walls, so he popped his head from the blankets and grunted tiredly. "Hn, that damn annoying woman." He didn't tell anyone but he admitted that he was slightly intimidated by the pink-haired woman's anger.<p>

"Uchiha! Drag your ass here this instant, _or else_!" Sasuke immediately got up and went out from his bedroom while muttering, "Hn, here we go again. She's still annoying as ever. Why am I interested in that woman again?"

A similar feminine scream interrupted again, "_Uchiha Sasuke_, come here _now_!" Sasuke sighed and went out of the room to meet his pink-haired friend.

A few seconds after he went out of the room, the faint sounds of crashing, grunting noises and several Shannaros were heard outside of the apartment. Ouch…

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoy the fanfic! I have nothing to say except this, please review! Reviews are much appreciated!^^<p>

P.S. Should I make a sequel for this one-shot?

Reviews=Author's happiness=Inspiration=More stories and updates

**R&R**


End file.
